1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch mounting structure in which a switch is mounted on a switch support and a terminal of the switch is electrically connected to a terminal of a conductor mounted on the switch support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a switch mounting structure is known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.5-238463. In the above structure, a switch mounted to a handlebar of a motorcycle is comprised of a front body connected to a wire harness, and a rear body accommodated in a switch body, and the switch is mounted to the handlebar by fastening both of the bodies by a bolt with the handlebar interposed therebetween. The connection of the switch body and the wire harness is performed by coupling of a female connector provided on the front body and a male connector provided on the rear body.
However, the above known structure suffers from a problem that not only the operation for positioning the front and rear bodies on the handlebar while coupling the female and male connectors is troublesome, but also the number of working steps is further increased, because the fastening by bolt is required for coupling both the bodies to each other.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a switch mounting structure, wherein the operation of mounting the switch to the switch support and the operation of electrically connecting the switch to the conductor can be simply and reliably performed.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect and feature of the present invention, there is provided a switch mounting structure in which a switch is mounted on a switch support and a terminal of the switch is electrically connected to a terminal of a conductor mounted on the switch support, wherein a switch housing is inserted into an opening defined in the switch support and locked by a locking claw, and the terminal of the switch exposed to an outer surface of the switch housing is put into resilient abutment against the terminal of the conductor exposed to the opening.
With the above construction, it is possible to easily and reliably mount the switch housing to the switch support only by inserting the switch housing into the opening defined in the switch support and locking it by the locking claw. In addition, since the terminal of the switch exposed to an outer surface of the switch housing is put into resilient abutment against the terminal provided on the conductor and exposed to the opening, the switch and the conductor can be releasably connected to each other so as to prevent the occurrence of a contact failure.
According to a second aspect and feature of the present invention, in addition to the first feature, the conductor is a bus bar embedded in the switch support.
With the above construction, in addition to the effect provided by the first feature, it is possible to decrease the number of parts and the number of steps required for the wiring, as compared with the case where the wire harness is used. Further, a possibility of occurrence of a short-circuiting, a breaking of wire, a mis-assembling or the like can be decreased, but also the durability of the bus bar used for a long period can be enhanced, as compared with the wire harness.
According to a third aspect and feature of the present invention, in addition to the second feature, the switch support is a handlebar cover which covers a handlebar in a motorcycle.
With the above construction, in addition to the effect provided by the second feature, it is easy to conduct the mounting of the switch to the handlebar cover in the motorcycle and the wiring of the switch.
According to a fourth aspect and feature of the present invention, in addition to the second feature, the switch support is a bus bar-embedded substrate disposed in a handlebar cover which covers a handlebar in a motorcycle.
With the above construction, in addition to the effect provided by the second feature, it is easy to conduct the mounting of the switch to the handlebar cover in the motorcycle and the wiring of the switch, but also it is easy to produce the handlebar cover, leading to a reduced cost.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.